kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shocker Rider Number 2
was the second member of Shocker Riders, a division of Kamen Riders made by Gel-Shocker. He wears yellow boots and gloves while having white scarf to differentiate his appearance from his teammates. History Deployment After Kamen Rider 2 seemingly killed Shocker Rider Number 1, Shocker Rider Number 2 infiltrated the Rider Squad base with Eidokugar. They proceed to kidnap the children and women left in the base. Hongo returns, and transformed into Kamen Rider 1, faces Eidokugar and Shocker Rider 2, but he's knocked out by Shocker Rider 2 and the hostages are taken away. Soon afterwards, Ichimonji, Taki and Tachibana find a wounded Hongo. General Black contacts them, using the hostages to obtain the computer data in the hands of the Anti-Shocker Alliance. Seichiro Komura refuses to handle the data to them, saying that they need to look at the bigger picture, but Chie Ishigami gives them the suitcase with the data device, asking them to carry on the revenge for her mother. Hongo recovers and goes alongside Hayato and Ichimonji for the negotiations. They give the suitcase to an helicopter, but they don't give the hostages, and so Taki grabs onto a cord following it. Meanwhile, Shocker Riders Number 1 and Number 2 reappear, quickly followed by four others, Shocker Rider Number 3, Shocker Rider Number 4, Shocker Rider Number 5 and Shocker Rider Number 6. Hongo and Ichimonji transform into respectively transform into Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 and prepare for the battle. Destruction In addition to the Shocker Riders, more Gel-Shocker Combatmen appear, and the Shocker Riders show their own unique abilities, like a micro-missile barrage. While the fight goes on, Tobei acts and rescues the hostages. Seichiro Komura returns and uses a gas weapon to allow the Riders to escape. Nonetheless, the Gel-Shocker's true plan succeeded with the Double Riders and their allies, the Anti-Shocker Union members held in a trap. Komura reappears, holding Chie as a hostage, and reveals the real Komura is dead, and he's actually Namekujikinoko. Taki rescues Chie and the Riders start their counterattack. The 2 Riders are surrounded by the Shocker Riders, and, although they can beat them individually, as a group the Shocker Riders still are stronger. However, they use the Rider Wheel - running in circles and jumping to create a destructive force that pushed the Shocker Riders against each other, exploding them. In other media The reboot version of Shocker Riders have appeared in the reboot movie Kamen Rider The Next. Abilities Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 180~185 cm.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Rider Weight': 70~75 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 4.5 (15 km.) *'Hearing': 4 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 100 m. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 60 t. *'Lifting Power': 5 t. *'Kicking Power': 90 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec. Like most Shocker Riders, Shocker Rider Number 2 possess an exact strength and power that similarly matched that of Kamen Rider 1. The original Kamen Rider manga gives an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Rider 1, Rider 2, and the manga Shocker Riders. Among them are: *'Ultrasensitive Antenna': Sense the presence of enemies and incoming attacks *'Cat's Eye': Allows infrared night vision *'Signal O': A brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *'Crusher': The face plate that can break chains *'Artificial Lungs': Can recycle oxygen for two hours *'Pulmonary Converter': Catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *'Power Converter': Capsules on the belt that store energy *'Typhoon': Transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the Rider's energy *'Artificial Muscle': Gives the Rider the strength to jump like a giant grasshopper *'Jump Shoes': The soles are elastic-like springs. *'Voice Mimicry': Shocker Riders can disguise their voices to match that of Rider 1. *'Micro Missile Launcher' - Hidden missile launchers in fingers that can fire small missiles Equipment *Typhoon - Transformation belt *'Retractable Blades' - Hidden blades underneath his boots that can be remove as handheld daggers. So far, only Number 1 demonstrate this though all Shocker Riders were likely to have similar aspects and traits. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shocker Rider Number 2 was voiced by Osamu Ichikawa and Hiroshi Fujioka when he tried to mimic Rider 1's voice. His suit actor was unknown. Notes *Following Double Riders 1 and 2 as well as Shocker Rider Number 1, Shocker Rider Number 2 is the fourth Kamen Rider ever seen on-screen, preceeding both Riderman and Kamen Rider 4. *If including the Shocker Riders made by the original Shocker, he is actually the 14th Shocker Rider. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering See also Category:Deceased Category:Shocker Category:Villains Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Gel-Shocker Kaijin Category:Gel-Shocker Category:Non human riders